


None of us are Innocent

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Criminal Clarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has to spend two years in prison because of her crime and she tries to stay positive. She befriends young Octavia Blake and a few other women, but she does not quite get along with her other bunk inmates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the second story I will post on AO3. If you read the summary, you know that I got the idea of this story from Orange is the new Black. I hope you guys will like it. This is very different of 'The Sound of Your Voice'.

Clarke saw the detention centre’s fence and a she felt a shiver going down her spine. She couldn’t help but think that she will be spending the next two years at this facility. She was still trying to be positive. Only 730 days left and she will still be able to see her mother on Saturdays, if Abby could afford taking a day off at the hospital. Deep down, Clarke knew she would not see her mother that much. Her grandfathers couldn’t even look at her. Her friends? She didn’t have any, because most of the people she was hanging out with were coworkers. She doubts they would come at the woman’s prison to see her.

She took a deep breath when the van drove through the fence and she looked around. A few inmates that were outside were looking at the vehicle, probably knowing that a few women would join their daily routine. Clarke had a lump in her throat at the idea of being watched 24/7, but she deserved it. She made a mistake, just like everyone in there. She had remorse about it, but now, the only thing she could do, was to live with it.

She wasn’t alone in the van. There as two brunettes, one that looked like a Latina and the other, that look way younger than Clarke, was Caucasian. They were all wearing the awful orange prison suit, but the guard previously told them that it was only temporary – apparently, just to inform the other inmates and guards that they were new around there. Then, after a week, they would get beige clothing, just like the other inmates.

Clarke sighed when the white van stopped and she looked at the guard. He got out of the vehicle and opened the passenger’s door, looking at Clarke and the other new inmates. He was a tall man with a very serious face and dark green eyes. He asked them to get out of the van and they all did.

She looked at the fence and gulped. There was no point in trying to escape the prison, there were guards everywhere. The three new inmates walked behind the guard and entered the building. Clarke had a knot in her stomach and, even if she was still trying to be positive, she felt like she was about to throw up or something.

A few minutes later, she was in the infirmary. Since she had been working in the hospital for three years, Clarke felt more comfortable for a moment. The nurse was a woman in her late thirties and she had a very soft voice. “Name?” She asked.

“Clarke Griffin.” She answered, standing still.

“Age?”

“29 years old.”

“Do you have any medical condition?” The nurse continued.

“No, ma’am.”

“Good.”

She spent the next thirty minutes to be examined by the nurse. She was asked to remove her clothes – all her clothes. She wasn’t comfortable to be in her naked form and being examined like that, but the nurse was only following the process, looking for tattoos, piercings or anything.

The worst part of the examination was when Clarke was asked to bend over and cough. It was humiliating and she knew her cheeks must have been bright red. She knew it was to check if she didn’t put something up there, because she heard that it was the easiest way for the junkies to bring drugs inside the detention centre. What an awful way.

When the nurse said everything was clear, she put her clothes back on and the guard came to pick her up. Since she was the last one to have her check-up, the guard told the three inmates to follow him, saying that he’ll show them the place before assigning them to a bunk. Of course, they would not have the privilege to sleep alone, they had to share their place with other inmates.

The group started with the dining room. It was 2 o’clock, so most of the inmates were not allowed in this place. The only ones were from the maintenance crew, because they had to clean it before the next meal. The guard showed them where the kitchen was, but didn’t enter the room. It was restricted to the surveillance members and to the small group of inmates that was running the kitchen. Clarke knew that they wouldn’t trust everybody, especially because there was knives and sharp objects that could kill. They were in a prison, after all. Some of those women could have committed murder and that was probably the reason why they were there.

They moved through the building and the guard showed them where the bathrooms, the chapel, the library and every other room that could provide them a bit of distraction. Clarke was glad that they had a library, because reading and drawing had always been hobbies for her. There was a room with a TV, but the guard said it was crowded most of the time and the only channel showed only food stuff, so it was pretty boring.

The guard – whose name was L. Reid, according to his name tag – showed them the room where they would sleep for the first week. Just like their orange suits, they would temporary sleep in a bunk, then the guards would decide when their permanent bunk will be. They would keep an eye on them for that short time and then they would accommodate them, to be paired with someone with an inmate who they would get along well. The guards didn’t want to cause any conflicts between inmates, because things can easily degenerate in prison and even get into a riot.

Clarke was assigned in a four bunk place with two bunk-beds. The other inmates seemed to have taken the bottom ones, so she threw her bag on the top one and climbed. The mattress was not comfortable and she knew her back will probably hurt for the first months there.

The other inmate shoved her bag on her bed too, climbing on and looked at Clarke with an annoyed look. “I guess the fun starts now, uh?” She said to her and Clarke slightly nodded. She wasn’t fond of being here, but she was thinking that she could make a friend to have an easier time.

“I’m Clarke.” She said, looking at the young girl, wondering how old she was.

“Octavia. I would say that it is nice to meet you, but given the circumstances… I’d rather not.” The brunette was probably trying to change the mood by being friendly to Clarke and that was working just a little, even if she had a sarcastic sense of humour.

“I understand.” The blonde replied with a small smile. She could definitely befriend this one. “How old are you?”

“I just turned 22.” Clarke expected something around that, but she couldn’t believe that she was in this facility. Octavia looked way too young to be in a prison, almost innocent. But everyone here knew that no one really was. She was wondering why Octavia was there, but she told herself that maybe she didn’t want to know the reason. The girl could be a junkie, a murderer, a thief. “How long will you be in here?”

“Two years, with no possibilities of getting out before time.” She answered to the brunette. She knew the girl must have been eager to know why she was there, but she didn’t ask. Clarke wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about it either. “And you?”

“Five years.” And Clarke couldn’t help but think that it was a lot. Octavia would get out of jail at 27 years old and she would miss so much, while Clarke was only going to be there two years and miss nothing in her life. “That’s a lot, I know.” The girl said with a sad tone.

Clarke wanted to tell her to stay positive, but she didn’t, because a woman entered their bunk. She was wearing the beige prison’s suit, had long chestnut curly hair and beautiful green eyes. A book in her hand, then she got on her bed, the one below the younger inmate, laying on her back and started to read. Clarke looked at her for a few seconds, thinking that it should be a crime to be so beautiful, then she got her attention back to Octavia. The brunette winked at her and Clarke blushed a little, knowing that she was just caught staring.

The girl kept reading until Reid told them that it was time to eat. When Clarke went to the dining room with every other inmates, she sat beside Octavia at a table in the corner of the room. She looked everywhere, trying to find the green eyes that had been haunting her thoughts for the previous two hours. They were nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a talk between Clarke and her counselor. You don't learn a lot about Clarke's past, but it will sure come, along with the reason she ended up in jail. It will come for Octavia and Raven too.

Clarke’s first day went fine and she realized that she might have stressed over nothing earlier. The prison food was edible and she had showered in places that were way more disgusting than this. The only person she was confident to talk to was Octavia, maybe because they were both new inmates in the facility and they both needed someone to be there to confirm that yes, it was real and that they would spend the next years there.

She went to bed earlier than the other inmates, except from Octavia. Clarke hated small talk, but she wasn’t going to talk much about herself. The less they know, the better it is for herself. She climbed into her bed and lay on her back. The young brunette was still babbling about something Clarke didn’t care about, but she nodded a few times, then told her that she was tired and wanted to sleep. Octavia wished her a good night of sleep, but the blonde inmate pinched her lips because she knew she wouldn’t because of the mattress and that, well, she was in fucking jail. How could someone sleep well knowing that fact?

Clarke woke up to an alarm and she climbed off her bed quickly. The guard had told her that she would need to get up for a daily morning check-up. They counted the numbers of inmates to see if everyone was there and L. Reid told her it only was safety procedure. Octavia had a hard time to get out of the bed and a guard warned her to be on her feet, outside the bunk, in less than a minute for the next morning. She nodded and gulped, looking at the ground like a grounded child – but that was it; she was only a child amongst women, to Clarke.

They headed to the dining room. Clarke hadn’t noticed the brunette with green eyes getting out of their bunk, but she assumed she was in the bathroom. She was still nowhere, when everyone was eating their breakfast. Scrambled eggs with groats. It looked truly disgusting, but Clarke had probably eaten worse because of her mother. Abby couldn’t cook for shit.

After her meal, another tall guard came to order Clarke to follow him. She did without asking any question. They moved into the hallways and they arrived in front of a door. The blonde frowned, looking at the man, asking him a silent question. He opened the door and told her to get inside.

Once she got inside, the new inmate’s eyes stopped on an Asian woman sitting behind a large desk. She smiled at Clarke and invited her to take a seat with her. The guard closed the door behind her and said he would be waiting for the end of their meeting.

“Good morning, Mrs. Griffin.” She said after opening a file – her file. “I will be your counselor for the time you will be here. My name is Callie Cartwig. How was your first day in Polis’ correctional centre?”

“I’ve had better days, Mrs. Cartwig, but I guess it was okay.” Clarke answered, looking around the counselor’s office. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to have a counselor, yet what use she could be for her.

“Please, you can call me Callie.”

“Then you can call me Clarke.” She replied with a shy smile. Clarke’s hands were sweating and she tried to not her nervousness show.

“Okay, Clarke.” She continued with a smile. “I am sure that you are wondering right now what you are doing in my office, am I right?” The new inmate nodded. “Here, in this facility, the women get to have jobs, divided with the maintenance, the kitchen, the laundry and the repairs.”

“I’m here to apply to a job?”

“This is right. I will be honest with you, new inmates aren’t allowed in the kitchen.” Clarke needed no explanations on why they couldn’t work there, because it was obvious: knives and sharp objects. The guard had already told her the day before. “I see that you had worked in a hospital. How was it?”

“I liked it. My main goal was to save lives.” She crossed her arms on her chest. “Is that an evaluation you’re doing?”

“No, Clarke, it is not. I just want to figure out what type of person you are, so you can get a job with inmates you could get along well.”

“I am not here for everyone to like me, Callie.” She answered sharply. “I just want anything to get my hands busy, forget that I will have to spend 729 more days in here.” She sounded more desperate than she expected.

The Asian woman smiled again at her and joined her hands together, her fingers in front of her lips. “You know, counting the days will do no good to you.” She sighed. “I know it sounds weird, but I just want to work somewhere you will like. Be comfortable. Time will pass if you like what you do.”

“I’m in jail and time will not pass quickly. Everyone here is counting the days.”

“Still.” The counselor looked at the blonde into her eyes. “If you’d have to choose, which one would you pick?”

“I would choose the kitchen, probably.” The woman sighed and Clarke continued. “Or reparations.”

“Then you will work in the reparation workshop.” She told Clarke. “If there is anything you would like to talk about and you can come to me anytime, except weekends.”

“Thank you.”

The woman called for the guard and he opened the door, looking at the counselor. “She will be in the repair workshop.” She explained to the guard and he nodded in approval.

The tall man told Clarke to follow him and she stood up. Right after that, another inmate came inside the office. She was wearing the awful orange prison suit and they recognized each other. It was the Latina that came here with her, in the van, the day before. They stared for a moment and Clarke walked towards her guard, while another one was getting inside the room. She briefly heard the other inmate’s guard talk to the counselor.

“Director Kane gave us an order; we cannot allow inmate Reyes in the workshop. There are too many electronic devices in there for her to play with.”

“What? Afraid that I might ‘wanna make things go boom’?” Said the inmate’s voice and Clarke was surprised that the girl was practically joking at a direct order coming from the prison’s director. The Latina had enough sass, for sure.

If the director had given an order to restrain the Latina girl from working in the workshop, it probably was because something happened and they didn’t want to risk anything with the inmate. Leaving for the repair workshop, following the tall guard, Clarke found herself thinking about what could have bring inmate Reyes into jail, just like she did the day before with her bunk mate, Octavia Blake. She couldn’t know what they were in there for is she didn’t ask them, but exactly asking them could lead her only problems and she was not willing to have some. All she wanted to do was blend in and not dragging attention on herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! For those who didn't know, my first language is French and I am doing my best to write in English. I edited the two other chapters. Hope you will like this one, there is a little bit more interation.

Things had been fine for Clarke, just until her fourth bunk inmate came out of the Security Housing Unit (more often called SHU) on her fifth day at Polis’ correctional centre. She was blending in, avoiding other women, even though the orange prison suit showed them that she was new. She caught a few one looking at her, but all she did was ignored them. She picked the easiest way, because talking to them could have provoked her somehow and Clarke wanted to avoid trouble. 

But then came the black woman with scars on her face. She looked at Clarke with her dark brown eyes and sighed in annoyance, muttering something like ‘not another stupid princess’. Something irritated Clarke with the woman’s tone and she jerked her eyebrow at her, crossing her arms on her chest. She felt her heart racing and she knew she shouldn’t give the other inmate an attitude, but she couldn’t do nothing about it. Who the fuck was she to call Clarke a ‘princess’?

They stared at each other for a moment and the woman pinched her lips together, slowly sitting in her bed, the one under Clarke’s. Octavia clearly felt the tension in the bunk and looked up her book to catch the blonde’s eyes. 

Her other bunk inmate, the brunette with green eyes, entered and glanced over the black woman. Clarke swore she saw a small smile at the corners of her lips, but it only lasted a fraction of seconds before it was gone. She was the one breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

“Indra, you’re back.” She said with the most beautiful voice Clarke ever heard. “It’s been a long time.” 

Clarke couldn’t see the other inmate – Indra – but she was somehow surprised to hear her voice. Maybe she judged her too quickly, but the woman really looked like she could’ve stabbed her with a pencil right on the spot, just for looking at her the wrong way.

“Lexa Woods. Looks like you missed me.”

“How have you been?” The brunette asked, positioning herself in front of Indra’s bed. 

“Fine, and you?”

Watching the interaction, both Octavia and Clarke were surprised by how formal they were and also how expressionless their faces were. “Good.” Lexa answered, nodding slightly. 

Green eyes looked up and met Clarke’s blue eyes. Since Clarke had been unable to look somewhere else since she came into the bunk, Lexa must’ve felt her gaze on her. She seemed not pleased to be stared at by someone else. 

“You have a problem, new girl?” Lexa asked her, clenching her jaw after speaking. It took a few seconds to Clarke to figure that the inmate was waiting for an answer, her answer. 

Clarke shook her head negatively. “No.” She heard the girl sigh and looked at Octavia, who was looking at the interaction between the brunette and Clarke. 

“Then why staring?” She insisted, crossing her hands on her chest just like her. Lexa’s eyes were cold, just like the expression on her face. Clarke knew she shouldn’t have been staring at her bunk mate. 

“Sorry.” She muttered, looking away from the green eyes. “I was just listening.”

“Then listen to something else, Princess.” Indra said, standing up to be at Lexa’s sides. They possibly had known each other for a while and Clarke figured that they were probably pretty close, for inmates. “Better stay quiet while you will sleep here; I don’t need no rich girl to annoy me when I just got out of the SHU.”

Clarke sighed, but then stayed quiet. She didn’t want to get on the nerves of Indra, because there was a reason why the inmate had been in the SHU and Clarke didn’t want to know – or live – it. The black woman sat down, but the brunette stayed put, looking at the blonde with a smirk. Hopefully for her, L. Reid, the guard, told them to get into bed and then closed the lights. 

She didn’t sleep well that night, but not because of the mattress. Indra was a scary looking woman and Clarke knew she had pissed her off, along with Lexa. She could’ve been sleeping with murderers since she got there and didn’t have a clue about it, but she was more scared of what they could do to her in her sleep.

In the morning, she was glad to only find Octavia in her bed. After the safety procedure, Clarke and the young inmate went to the showers together. The lack of intimacy that the room provided to the woman was irritating her, but she could do no shit about it except get used to it. There was a plastic shower curtain that revealed most inmate’s curves and Clarke could actually see over the wall that was not even higher than her head. 

She quickly glanced at Octavia, who had her face under the water stream and her eyes closed. The young brunette had a dream body; she was small, yet had toned muscles and beautiful curves. Clarke bit her lower lip at the sight of her breast. They were not too big or too small, just perfect. She turned just in time her head, before Octavia could catch her staring. They were in a women’s prison, so she was sure that some inmates were having sex together, yet she knew homosexuality was mostly not accepted amongst them. 

Standing under the water stream, Clarke found herself lost in her thoughts. Looking at Octavia’s body remembered her for how long she had been intimate with someone, man or woman, one night stand or not. She shook her head; thinking of screwing someone in jail should be off limits. She could get in trouble for that, with the other women along with the guards. She could be charged of sexual assaults on another inmate and she really didn’t need to add more years to her sentence. She already had 724 days left to go and the more she was thinking about it, the more painful it was. 

She wrapped herself in her towel and got out of her shower cabin, letting another inmate inside. Octavia had been already out and she was wearing her white tank top. She got into her orange trousers and gave a look to Clarke. 

“You look like shit, Griffin.” She told her, giving a small smile of sympathy. 

“Haven’t slept well.” She replied, closing her eyes for a second. “I think I might’ve fucked things up yesterday.”

“Don’t worry, just avoid looking them in the eye.” Octavia put on her prison T-shirt along with her name tag. “I think they can feel fear.” She teased Clarke with a grin on her lips.

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, putting on her panties and pants. “Screw you, Blake. I’m not afraid of them, I just don’t want to make enemies in here.”

An inmate came out from one of the toilet’s cabin and Clarke recognized her; it was the Latina, Reyes if she remembered right. She got to the skin at the blonde’s sides and shot a look at Octavia, who smiled at her genuinely. “Hey, Reyes.”

“Morning, Blake.” She said, smiling back at the young inmate. Then her eyes were on Clarke, who just put her white tank top on. “I’m Raven Reyes.”

“Clarke Griffin.” She answered, taking off her toothbrush from a small bag. “We got here on the same say, I think.”

“Correct.” She looked at Octavia. “Save me a seat for lunch?” She asked, still smiling at the other brunette. 

“Sure.” The young woman blushed a little and the Latina winked at her, leaving the room. She noticed that Clarke was looking at her with an arched eyebrows that was meant to insinuate a few things. Octavia blushed a little and tried to put her best serious look on. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Clarke said with a smirk. She turned herself to the mirror, about to brush her teeth, then she muttered something that still got to Octavia’s ears. “Someone has a thing for Latinas.”

“You little shit.” She heard, before the young inmate tossed her towel at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to post a chapter before next Thursday.
> 
> Don't worry, you will know what Clarke, Octavia, Raven soon.


	4. Chapter 4

On her seventh day at the prison, she knew she would probably get transferred into another bunk and other inmates. A part of her was relieved because she would not sleep right on the bed on top of the scary Indra’s, but she would probably be separated from Octavia, whom she was getting along very well. 

Clarke had noticed that Lexa and Indra were never in their bunk for the guard’s morning check-up and she was wondering why those two could have a favorable treatment. It is only that morning that she looked up at the woman serving her breakfast that she noticed the green eyes looking at her, from behind the kitchen. She raised a brow and slightly tilted her head at the brunette, who had a very stoic face. When Lexa noticed her, she just turned away and gave an order to another inmate, like nothing happened.

She finally moved to the table and sat at Octavia’s side, who was currently in a conversation with Raven. It was almost like the two brunettes didn’t notice her at all, but Clarke couldn’t care less; all she had been thinking, lately, was those perfect green eyes. She knew she probably missed a chance of being, at least, in good terms. 

“Hey sleepyhead, you haven’t talked yet.” Octavia nudged Clarke’s ribs with her elbow, getting her out of her thoughts. “What’s up with you?”

“Woods was staring at me from the kitchen.” Clarke said in a low tone, looking at the young inmate with her blue eyes. “You know, the kitchen; where they usually keep the knives and all sharp objects.”

“This could mean anything.” She replied to the blonde, trying to reassure her. 

“But this could also mean everything, Blake.”

“Maybe she was just checking you out, Griffin.” Raven smiled at her and then winked. “She has the reputation of a cold hearted bitch, but I’ve been told that she usually has a thing for cute and innocent looking girls.”

“Reyes, shut up. She was probably plotting to kill me.” Clarke looked at her food plate and pushed it, no longer appealed by her breakfast. 

 

After breakfast, L. Reid came to her and told her that there was no place to get reassigned for the next month and they were thinking of letting her stay in the same bunk. Clarke nodded and thanked him for telling her the information. She was glad to stay in the same place than Octavia, but she was getting a little more anxious, because she’ll be around Lexa and Indra more. 

After her shift at the repair workshop with a guard named Kyle Wick, who was very good with repairing things or making them from zero, she went to the showers to clean herself. She hated the shower’s floor, because she always needed to wear those awful crocs in there. 

When she got out of the shower, her eyes met the bare back of a brunette with wet hair, looking herself in a mirror. Clarke didn’t realize who she was, focused on the naked body in front of her. Some of the women were really comfortable with their body, but most of them always put a towel on just to hide the most, like Clarke. She focused on the brunette’s tattoo on the arm and then she remembered.

She closed the shower door and her eyes, because staring someone into a prison will probably result in women hating her. She sighed and tried to wipe out of her mind the image of Lexa’s naked body, but she knew she could do no such thing. The brunette was flawless. 

She finally moved to Lexa’s side, in front of the sink and mirror. She brushed her wet blonde hair, trying not to glance at the brunette, and the she brushed her teeth. A part of her could feel Lexa’s gaze on her revealed skin. 

When she finally decided to look in her direction, Lexa’s and her eyes met. The brunette wore a confident smirk, clearly not ashamed of checking her out. Clarke tried her best to not blush, but she knew her cheeks were getting redder and redder as long as Lexa’s eyes were into hers. 

Lexa didn’t speak. She just stayed there, with that smirk on her lips, her bare chest exposed to Clarke’s eyes. The brunette clenched her jaw and finally looked away, so Clarke did the very same. She could not stand staring at her like that again, anyways. It was too intense for her. 

She got out of the bathroom before the blonde inmate. Clarke didn’t see her until getting into bed that same day, but she noticed that Lexa didn’t look up her book to greet her with a stare. After smiling at Octavia, Clarke laid in her bed, facing the wall, her head on the pillow. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

 

In the middle of the night, she suddenly woke up, sweat running down her face. Clarke often had nightmares of herself with a gun held up high, a finger on the trigger. In the nightmare, she always pulls the trigger, shooting in front of her, but it never hits the criminal. It hits her mother and she always dies. Clarke wiped her forehead with her wrist and sat in her bed. She realized that tears and sweat are mixed together and she sniffles a few times. 

She knows only a part of the nightmare is real, but she refuses to think about it. 

Her eyes scanned the room. Octavia is still asleep, but Lexa… Lexa was standing right there, in front of her bed, looking right into her blue eyes. Clarke is stunned and speechless; the girl had scared her to this point. 

She is not quite sure why Lexa is standing in front of her bed, but the inmate looks wide awake and seemed to genuinely reassure her, which is very hard to proceed for Clarke. They looked at each other for a moment and Lexa raised a brow after a few seconds of waiting. “You okay?” She whispered and Clarke almost jumped to the sound of her voice. 

She realized that her hands were trembling and tears are still flowing down her face. She must look like a mess right now and she doesn’t want the brunette to see her like that. She let out a shaky breath and Lexa seemed to have her answer. 

“Come with me.” She ordered and Clarke felt like she was obligated to do it. She climbed down the bed, her bare feet touching the cold ground and she followed Lexa into the hallways. She seemed to know where the guards were and when to move, just like a spy. They ended up in the chapel and Clarke frowned when she saw Lexa turning to face her. 

“You’re not going to kill me here, aren’t you?” Clarke started, avoiding the green eyes in the dark. “Because, you know, this is a chapel.”

“If I would have wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago.” The brunette replied and Clarke is somehow reassured by her. 

“Why coming here?” Clarke waved her hand, mentioning the chapel. 

“They don’t lock the doors and it was the easiest place to get without being noticed.” Her tone is neutral and the blonde couldn’t figure what was she was insinuating by that. “You have nightmares.”

“I do. But that doesn’t explain why you dragged me here.” Clarke looked at her. “We don’t know each other.” 

“We don’t.” Lexa nodded. “You talk in your sleep, that’s my reason. I think, by your reaction, no one ever told you before.” Clarke shook her head and Lexa continued. “You said a lot tonight.”

“Like what, Woods?” She asked and she sounded irritated. 

“You said: ‘I will pull the trigger’. And you also mentioned that someone was dead.” 

Clarke took a deep breath. “I wished you didn’t hear that.”

“I don’t care about it. You were pretty shaken up. I thought you were about to do a panic attack.” She insisted, explaining a little bit more why she dragged her at the chapel. 

“Thanks for telling and… Woods?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t talk about this to anybody. Please.” She begged, looking at her in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a moment before posting this chapter, I had been celebrating Quebec's national day. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, things are getting a little bit somewhere. So, what... do you think Clarke killed a man? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I've been working a lot and this week is kinda crazy; I've got a wedding to attend, my family is hosting a party for my grand-parents at our place and I'm going to this awesome music festival... so yeah. I'm not satisfied with the chapter, but I hope you guys will still like it.

A week has passed since she had her last conversation with her bunk mate in the prison’s chapel. Clarke had been thinking about Lexa’s last few words a lot. According to the situation, the brunette might have thought that she had killed a man, which was not what actually happened. Nobody died because of her, but it had been really close enough. Still, Clarke no longer regretted what she did to him.

Clarke’s heart was beating fast in her chest and she tried her best to hide her nervousness from everyone in the room. She remembered Finn telling her that she would regret getting into a relationship with him, because she would be involved in pretty serious things and with very dangerous people. She replied that she didn’t care, that she loved him no matter what. Of course, she had been so wrong; she knew her boyfriend did his best to keep her away from trouble, but things suddenly got worse when he came back at their apartment bleeding from a cut to his head. He was in shock and Clarke tried to reassure him and clean the cut to his head, but he was moving in every direction, muttering that he got into some deep shit with the wrong people. 

The same wrong people came after him a few minutes after he stormed into the apartment, looking for Finn. In the heat of the moment, Clarke tried to protect her boyfriend, but she only ended up dealing with the drug dealers and very, very violent people. They forced her to take medication from the hospital and to give it to them. 

When she tried to break up with Finn, he threatened her to kill her, but Clarke knew he would never do it because he was just a coward. All he wanted was rewarded by his boss and avoid trouble with him. He punched her and she took the gun he always on him; it has only been in self defense, he once told her. Bullshit. She held the weapon in his direction and threatened him back. “I will pull the trigger.” It was meant to only scare her, but he jumped on her and tried to hit her again. She did pull the trigger, twice, in his chest. He fell down on the ground with a loud thump.  
She called an ambulance and put pressure on his wounds until someone came to take her place. The police officers took her into custody and she had to give them her statement. Even though they had been looking for Finn Collins everywhere because he was an important drug dealer and had to be stopped, they told Clarke that she would have to go on trial for willingly taking medical drugs for her boyfriend, who sold her out to the cops. She knew Finn made it out alive and, hopefully, the detectives understood that she fired two shots at him in self defense. She still does not regret pulling the trigger, but she knows she would have been feeling safer with him dead. 

Octavia was supposed to work on the laundry room with Raven and Clarke had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon. She had already finished working, she had a quick shower and got to her bunk quieter. She was somehow glad to find Lexa still in bed and Indra nowhere to be found. The brunette had been sick with a flu for the past days, so she couldn’t work in the kitchen. The guards didn’t want every other inmate to get it, so she was confined to her bed.  
Clarke looked into her green eyes and fought a smile; she didn’t wanted Lexa to think that she was interested in her – yeah, maybe she was just a little. The blonde couldn’t help but look at how sick Lexa seemed to be; she looked tired and put her natural wild hair into a quick and messy bun. She somehow looked more peaceful, because she didn’t have her serious face on. Clarke could not recall if she ever thought that someone could look bad when they were sick, but Lexa definitely was. 

They haven’t spoken since Lexa brought her to the chapel, after her nightmare, four days ago. Clarke had a lot on her mind lately, especially because thinking, as bad as it could be, was helping her to forget how long she had to stay in jail. She had thought a lot about what she said to Lexa and what the other inmate said back. “Don’t worry. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of.” Clarke could remember it clearly. 

“Lexa.” She said her name without really wanting to have a conversation with her. Not right now. Still, a pair of eyes looked up at her. “Uh… I just wanted to say, things might have been confusing since the other night; I haven’t…” Clarke took a deep breath, suddenly nervous because Lexa was still quiet and looking at her. “I did pull the trigger, but I’ve killed nobody. I just wanted to make things clear that it’s why I am here for. Well, not just because of that.”

“I know.” The brunette replied, closing her eyes slowly, then opening them up. “They send murderers in maximal, for their safety and ours.” Clarke cursed at herself because she should have known about this. “But what you are in here for, it doesn’t define you.”

“It absolutely does. My mother thinks I’m a joke and I wasted the chance to become a surgeon just like her.” Clarke let out, crossing her arms on her chest and looking slightly away. “She just... can’t believe I got into this kind of trouble.”

Lexa is still gazing at her with her big green eyes. “What kind?”

“My ex-boyfriend was a drug dealer for a gang. He tried to keep me away from everything, but one night, he couldn’t. His boss came to our apartment and they asked me to take medication from the hospital… They said they would kill Finn if I didn’t.” The blonde explained. 

“Let me guess. Your mother found out?”

“Not at all.” She took a deep breath. “I wanted to break up with him and when I tried, he was not happy about it and punched me. I took his gun and warned him that I would pull the trigger if he tried anything.”

“You did.” The brunette stated and Clarke nodded. 

“Yes, because he tried to punch me again. It was self defense.” She sighed. “Finn may have been in a very serious state, but he didn’t die. He said to the cops that I stole from the hospital for him and they had to put me on trial. This and agreeing to be a member of a gang.” She rolled her eyes. “I never really… agreed to be a part of it.”

“How long is your sentence?”

“Two years.” She gave a sad smile to Lexa. “How about you?”

“About the same.” She answered, putting a hand in front of her mouth before yawning. “Sorry.”

“Are you tired?”

“A lot.” She made a sleepy smile. “This flu is ruining my good mood.”

Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes again, at the brunette. “Oh please.” Lexa arched her eyebrows. “I never thought that ‘broody’ was a good mood.” She teased her, a smirk on her lips. “Sorry, it’s just that… you don’t smile or talk a lot.”

“I know.” Lexa retorted. “I am just not a very sociable person, Anya keeps reminding me.”

“The one with the most beautiful cheekbones I’ve seen in my life?” Clarke had begun to recognize a few inmates, since she had been there for about two weeks. 

Lexa chuckled a little and Clarke was surprised when she realized it was their second real conversation. “Yes, the one and only.” Lexa was much simpler than most other inmates and Clarke actually enjoyed talking to her. She confessed what she did to be in jail; a thing that she wanted to keep to herself while she was in there, but somehow she told Lexa. Maybe that was because the brunette seemed to be trustworthy. Or maybe that was because Clarke thought that she was the most beautiful and interesting person she’d ever seen in her not so long life. “She also happens to be my sister.” Lexa informed the blonde. 

“Really?” The other inmate nodded. “And... you two came here together?”

“We did.” She held Clarke’s gaze for a few seconds before continuing. “We were very poor. We haven’t eaten in days, a week maybe. We had the idea of robbing a small bank and we tried; we were not prepared or anything. Things just went bad when Anya…”

“You don’t have to talk about it, Woods.” Clarke said with a voice that was meant to be reassuring. If she hadn’t been in her bed and Lexa in hers, she would have definitely put a hand on her shoulder or something. 

“She beat the shit out of this security guard. I didn’t even try to stop her… I don’t know, I guess we were just too focused on getting the money and we didn’t think of what to do if things got bad. We had no escape plan.” Lexa explained, playing with the material of her blanket. 

“You said it; the things that we’ve done to survive, it doesn’t define us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of interaction, eh? ;)
> 
> Okay, so a few readers told me that it would be easier to edit my work with a beta and I am very considering this option. If you know someone that would like to edit, could you please recommend him/her to me? Because I suck at editing (let's admit it) and I want you to enjoy reading and not feel the desperate need to correct me everytime there's a grammar mistake... so yeah. :)


End file.
